The Camping Trip of a Lifetime
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Yugi, Yami, and the other lights and darks go camping. What will they encounter on their trip? And a young life rest in their hands? Read and find out! Working on next ch. Sorry for the x-treamly long delay.
1. The Idea

Sarah; Hello everyone!

(Sarah and Savanna together); Nice to meet you all! =D

Savanna; This is my hikari, Sarah…

Sarah; And this is my yami, Savanna!

Savanna; This is our first fanfic, so sorry if it's a little crappy.

Sarah; But we did the best we could!

(Sarah hugs Savanna)

Sarah; Savanna, disclaimer, please.

Savanna; We do not own Yugioh or the characters. Yugioh and the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. We only own the plot.

Sarah and Savanna; We love you all and enjoy our first fanfic! =D

The Camping Trip of a Lifetime

It was an ordinary summer afternoon at the Kame Game Shop in Domino City, Japan. Above the shop were two boys. Yugi, a spiky haired teen was sitting in his chair, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk. His hair was mostly black, with an amyphest purple color for the out line and blond bangs. Yugi was a sixteen year old high school student. Even though Yugi was sixteen, some people think he's a lot younger than sixteen because of Yugi's short height and child like face. His amyphest like eyes were just staring off into space. Not far from where Yugi was, sitting on Yugi's bed was Yugi's darker half, Yami. Yami looked exactly like Yugi, except Yami was a little taller, had a little bit of blond, lightning bolt shaped hair and his eyes and the outline for his hair were both crimson. Wondering what was on Yugi's mind, Yami asked, "What's on your mind Yugi?" "I was just wondering what to do for over the next two weeks we planned about," Yugi replied. Yami suddenly looked up and said, "Why don't we go camping? The weather is supposed to be perfect and we can invite all our friends." Yugi's eyes widened and responded, "Yami, you're a genius! I'll start calling everyone!" Yami handed Yugi the phone and started to call all their friends. A few miniutes later, Yugi had finished calling. "Ok Ryou, I'll see you and Bakura tomorrow morning at 7 with the others. Remember to bring your sleeping bag, sunscreen and a hat. See ya!" As yugi hung up the phone, he turned his attention back to Yami. "We should get our stuff packed now so we don't have to it later," Yami said to Yugi. Yugi nodded his head in agreement. They soon started packing up some sunscreen, two hats (one for Yugi and one for Yami), their sleeping bags and other stuff. Yugi and Yami both decided to go to bed early so they can get up early in the morning. After they got ready, they both went to their rooms, curled up under the covers and both boys fell asleep peacefully.

Savanna; Well, that's the end of the first chapter.

Sarah; Like we said before, sorry if this is a little crummy…

Yugi; But they did their best!

Sarah; Why do I suddenly have the urge to play escape games right mow?

Savanna; I have no idea, hikari.

Yugi; Well, let's play some online ecsape games and drink some soda!

(Sarah and Savanna together); Awesome idea Yugi!

(all three high five at same time); LETS DO IT!

Please R&R.


	2. Off to the Woods!

(Savanna and Sarah); welcome back! ^_^

Sarah; this is the 2nd chapter of our fanfiction.

Savanna; Sarah and I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Both Yugioh and the characters belong to their creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

(Yugi, Joey, Sarah and Savanna); Enjoy! =D

The Camping Trip of a Lifetime

The next morning, Yami woke up, but Yugi was still asleep. "Yugi, wake up. We leave to go camping today," Yami said to his little hikari. Yugi's amyphest eyes opened and looked at Yami's. "Good morning Yami," Yugi said. "And good morning to you to, Yugi," replied Yami. It was still dark outside, but the sun's rays were becoming visible in the sky. Yugi and Yami got out of bed and started getting ready. As soon as they finished having breakfast, the door bell rang. Yugi opened the door and was greeted by Joey, Seto, Bakura and Ryou. Joey's face lit up when he saw his small best friend. "What's up, Yug?" Joey asked. Yami and Yugi answered, "Just fine. You guys ready to go camping?" "Ryou and I are ready," Bakura said in an unusually happy voice. Usually, Bakura was harsh. But today, he sounded excited. (If you ask Savanna and I, we think he's just excited to get some fresh air.) "I'm really excited about the trip," Ryou said in his usual happy and kind voice. Ryou was a good friend of Yugi. He always had a happy, kind and cheerful face. What also made him recognizable was his snowy white hair. Bakura looked exactly like Ryou, only Bakura was taller, his hair was bigger and he was 100% evil. "Thanks for inviting us Yug. I can't wait to stretch out my legs," Joey said to his two look- alike friends. Joey's blond and poofy hair was flying in the wind. "Anyway, the mutt and I are ready," Kaiba responded. Joey turned to the young, brown haired billionaire and said in a rather annoyed and angry voice, "Say what?" Yugi, desperate to stop the fight, held Joey back saying, "Ok Joey, why don't we all go inside?" Everyone nodded in agreement and went inside. Since they still had to wait for Malik and Marik to show up, everyone just sat down on the couch and watched TV. At 7:30, the door bell rang again. This time, Yami answered the door and were greeted by two tan, cream haired Egyptians. Malik was the smaller one. Marik, just like Bakura, looked exactly like Malik, only Marik was taller, his hair was bigger and wilder and, just like Bakura, was 100% pure evil (and at times 50%- 90% insane). "Sorry we're late," Malik said. "Our GPS was being retarded and annoying again." Marik continued saying, "It was calling us Egyptian furrbies and said we got our licenses from a hobo." Everyone started to crack up. Once everyone recovered from laughing, they all hopped into Malik's car. Good thing they knew where to go. Everyone didn't want the GPS comedian to call them names. Yami and Yugi didn't want to be called 'Tri- colored porcupines', Ryou and Bakura didn't want to be 'albino porcupines', Joey didn't want to be a 'blond puff ball', Kaiba didn't want to wind up being called a 'billionaire jerk' and Marik and Malik definitely didn't want to be called Egyptian furrbies again. After a quick stop to get food, the boys were off.

Malik; The part about the Egyptian furrbies was really hilarious but it did happen.

Ryou; I was cracking up!

Sarah; Just like this one time when a friend of mine told me her furrbie said things like 'I will assassinate you!' But the funniest quote her furrbie said was 'I like pie!'

(Sarah, Savanna, Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou start to laugh their lungs out)

(Sarah, Savanna, Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou shout together); remember, REVIEW!


End file.
